The present invention relates to an independent suspension for supporting wheels of a vehicle independently, and specifically to an independent suspension capable of enhancing steering stability of the vehicle.
There has been conventionally proposed various kinds of a so-called double wishbone independent front suspension in which a wheel supporting axle is connected to a vehicle body through A-shaped upper and lower links each connected to the vehicle body at two connection points in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 10-109510 shows an example of such independent front suspensions.
FIG. 9 schematically shows a relationship between wheel center W/C on axle 51 and two connection points at which upper link 52 and lower link 53 are each connected to a vehicle body, in the double wishbone independent front suspension. As shown in FIG. 9, wheel center W/C on axle 51 is located in a lower link-side position offset from a midpoint between connection point 54 of upper link 52 and connection point 55 of lower link 53 toward lower link 53. In addition, in the double wishbone independent front suspension, a tie rod of a steering system, not shown, is disposed rearward of wheel center W/C on axle 51 in a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. Connection point 55 between axle 51 and lower link 53 is disposed forward of wheel center W/C on axle 51 in the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. Further, lower link 53 is connected to the vehicle body at front and rear connection points 56 and 57 through pivot shafts with bushings. The front bushing has a higher rigidity in a width direction of the vehicle as compared to that of the rear bushing, thereby serving for enhancing the rigidity in the width direction of the vehicle.